Malédictions
by SEY-sama
Summary: Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était une malédiction. Même ceux qui les avaient lancées./ Il existait une malédiction au sein de sa famille auquel aucun membre ne pouvait échapper. Une malédiction remontant aux lointaines origines de sa glorieuse ascendance. Une damnation familiale auquel ses neuf cousins, son frère et sa soeur avaient écopé.


**Yellow people.**

 **En ce jour sacré pour tous les potterhead, et tout ceux qui trouvent que cette date mérite un petit truc juste pour célébrer l'entrée de A.S. Potter à Poudlard, je vous présente ma participation au thème de ce soir. Ce... truc était en fait le début d'une fic avortée, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il pouvait passer en OS alors j'ai tenté ma chance. Vous me direz à quel point je me suis plantée. ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

* * *

 **Malédictions**

* * *

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su comment étaient déclenchées les malédictions. Certains grands sorciers ayant résolu moult problèmes épineux s'étaient penchés sur cette branche si particulière de la Magie. Quelques uns, par soucis de crédibilité, avaient publié des thèses qu'ils savaient fausses.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'était une malédiction. Même ceux qui les avaient lancées.

Longtemps auparavant, bien avant que quatre sorciers aux capacités extra-ordinaires ne construisent un sanctuaire dédié aux enfants et à l'érudition, les humains réceptifs à la Magie n'utilisaient pas de baguettes magiques. Longtemps auparavant, les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne étaient les juges et les détenteurs du savoir de leur peuple. Longtemps auparavant, ils étaient les intermédiaires entre les dieux et les hommes. Longtemps auparavant, sorciers et sorcières pratiquaient des cérémonies maintenant oubliées, connaissaient les arcanes nébuleuses du Sacrifice et savaient que leurs émotions pouvaient produire des manifestations chaotiques et imprévisibles.

Si les druides et leur culture n'avaient pas été exterminés par les envahisseurs romains, ils auraient eut quelques intéressantes suppositions sur ce qu'était une malédiction et sur ce qui exactement la déclenchait.

* * *

Il existait une malédiction au sein de sa famille auquel aucun membre ne pouvait échapper. Une malédiction remontant aux lointaines origines de sa glorieuse ascendance. Une damnation familiale auquel ses neuf cousins, son frère et sa soeur avaient, pour leur plus grand malheur, écopé. Techniquement parlant, lui-même n'y avait pas échappé, mais, en tant que perpétuel mouton noir, sa discordance ne faisait que souligner le fait qu'il était différent. Différent des cousins que ses parents le forçaient à côtoyer. Différent des membres de sa famille si fiers de leur appartenance au clan des vainqueurs. Et différente était sa maudite crinière rousse. Nulle trace de l'habituelle chevelure flamboyante sur son crâne d'adolescent, uniquement une tignasse indémêlable aux teintes ternies. Une âme aux inspirations lyriques lui avait un jour sorti que ses cheveux avaient la couleur de feuilles d'automne fanées et flétries répandues sur le sol. Des feuilles mortes en pleine putrescence ne correspondaient pas tout à fait avec l'idée qu'il avait de la chose indomptable habitant sur son crâne, mais il avait arrêté depuis de nombreuses années de tenter d'endiguer le flot de ragots et d'adoration courant sur le clan Weasley dans son entièreté. Il n'était pas donné à tous les sorciers de faire partie de la famille qui avait combattu et annihilé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le reste de ses cousins et frère et soeur avaient réussis à s'adapter à la célébrité malsaine qui leur était tombée dessus à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Sa personne, en revanche, avait eut quelques difficultés à s'habituer à ce que tous ses faits et gestes soient considérés comme parole d'Evangile. Le fait qu'il porte les patronymes de deux héros de guerre plutôt controversés n'était pas pour apaiser la curiosité malsaine de la population estudiantine. Il avait été en fait beaucoup plus harcelé que le reste du clan Weasley à cause de ces deux prénoms indigestes. Il avait fallu attendre qu'il fasse sa crise d'adolescence en troisième année pour que les groupies comprennent ce qu'elles risquaient à trop lui coller au train. Ce qui lui avait coûté une réputation d'asocial grognon élitiste frayant avec les mages noirs en devenir. Pour son plus grand bonheur, puisque nettement moins de personnes venaient lui souffler dans la nuque pendant qu'il étudiait.

Bien qu'il ait atterri à Gryffondor, à cause de sa soi-disant capacité à sacrifier son bonheur personnel pour le bien commun selon le chapeau mité qui l'avait réparti, il se considérait lui-même comme un génie à l'intellect rarement défié. En toute modestie, aucun des élèves de sa promotion n'était à son niveau. Peut-être parce qu'il passait ses journées à étudier et lire des grimoires poussiéreux à la place de trainer avec des amis qu'il ne possédait pas. Il entretenait des relations cordiales, quoique teintées de jalousie, avec quelques serdaigles et poufsouffles, studieux et respectueux de l'intimité d'autrui, mais ne possédait pas réellement d'amis au sein de Poudlard. Le seul pouvant prétendre à cette définition était l'autre personne de son âge harcelée à cause de sa filiation douteuse. Leurs déboires communs avec la presse officielle et estudiantine les avaient davantage liés qu'un quelconque démêlé avec un troll. Scorpius Malefoy n'était certainement pas son ami, l'aura de petit con arrogant qu'il arborait le rendait difficilement appréciable, mais ils se comprenaient et compatissaient aux malheurs de l'autre. Ils étaient brillants et savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour se défaire de l'emprise familiale. Alors certes, ils se côtoyaient malgré leurs maisons ennemis et couvraient certaines fois les coups montés de l'autre contre le fléau qu'était la presse, officielle ou non, mais ils étaient davantage des alliés utiles et utilisables que des amis.

Pour être honnête, le jeune Potter pensait qu'il aurait davantage eut sa place à Serpentard que dans toute autre Maison de Poudlard. Il était intelligent, brillant même, savait comment obtenir ce dont il avait besoin et nourrissait l'ambition d'être autre chose que le fils de Harry Potter. Même Serdaigle et Poufsouffle auraient davantage convenu à sa personnalité que Gryffondor, son intellect tout simplement brillant et son acharnement à le cultiver n'étant que les preuves les plus évidentes. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas que son hardiesse et son code moral manichéiste hérités de ses parents puissent être supérieurs à toutes les caractéristiques appartenant aux autres Maisons.

Au moment de sa répartition, le Choipeaux avait monologué avec les mêmes exclamations ravies qu'avaient ses tantes devant un nouveau-né sur son soi-disant potentiel héroïque. Apparemment, il avait en lui les graines de la Grandeur, ce dont il avait déjà été au courant, mais qui ne pourraient éclore que s'il se débarrassait de son ego un peu trop gonflé. Le vieux truc mité lui avait assuré qu'il avait un potentiel pouvant être facilement corrompu par le pouvoir et qu'en étant un minimum honnête avec lui-même, il saurait que l'avènement d'un nouveau tyran détruisant le Monde en essayant de le sauver n'était pas quelque chose de moralement acceptable.

La menace plus ou moins implicite de l'artefact millénaire avait quelque peu refroidi ses projets de réforme de la chose corrompue qu'on appelait Ministère de la Magie et l'avait fait accepter la Maison rouge et or. Et, si à l'époque les paroles du Choixpeau l'avaient suffisamment secoué pour qu'il remette en doute ses convictions, maintenant adolescent, il savait qu'il était de son devoir de membre de la communauté magique de faire quelque chose contre la parodie de gouvernement de son bien-aimé pays. Et, s'il fallait une seule preuve qu'il ne deviendrait pas un Mage noir assoiffé de pouvoir, c'était celle-ci. Il aimait trop son pays et ses habitants pour avoir la lâcheté de les abandonner à leur sort alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait améliorer les choses. C'était sa responsabilité, la raison pour laquelle la génétique l'avait doté de cette intelligence. Ne rien faire alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui était tout simplement impossible. Ses projets, ce qu'il allait accomplir, ne seraient pas pour son besoin de pouvoir personnel, mais pour l'intérêt du plus grand nombre, pour le plus grand bien de l'espèce humaine dans son entièreté.

* * *

Trahison. La seule chose qu'il arrivait encore à ressentir avec son coeur en miettes. Il lui avait fait confiance, plus qu'à tout autre. Il lui avait offert tout ce qu'il avait à offrir, lui avait tout donné sans même y réfléchir. Il avait été son égal tant désiré. Sa réflexion déformée par l'eau trouble de la haine.

Il était là, face à lui, le regardant comme si c'était lui le traître des deux. Le fixant de ses yeux noisette avec tellement de rage, d'incompréhension et de souffrance, son visage tordu en ce masque de Haine. Ses phalanges blanchissaient à force de serrer l'arme volée sur le cadavre d'un étranger. Il le voyait trembler, sans qu'il ne puisse dire s'il s'agissait de froid ou d'autre chose.

Et lui était là, à la merci du seul être ayant jamais réussi à le surpasser. Il était à genoux, son bras gauche maintenant inutile imbibant de sang la terre regorgeant de Magie, ses lèvres prêtes à invoquer une puissance capable d'écraser son adversaire pétrifié. Il savait qu'il était de son devoir de détruire l'être menaçant le peu d'équilibre que sa patrie avait réussi à trouver avec l'envahisseur. Il savait que l'intérêt du plus grand nombre prévalait sur un désir égoïste. Tout comme l'autre devait savoir qu'éliminer son ancien ami était nécessaire pour empêcher toute confrontation fratricide digne de ce nom et lui permettre d'enfin bouter les envahisseurs hors de l'île avec l'aide de Boadicée.

Et entre eux deux, le cadavre refroidi de sa pauvre soeur, son frère hurlant sa peine sur ce corps à jamais immobile. Entre eux deux, le prix de sa stupidité aveugle que les dieux avaient exigé. Entre eux deux, un fleuve de sang infranchissable.

Si ses cheveux auburn ne voletaient pas en tous sens à cause du vent et ne lui cachaient pas sporadiquement la vue, il aurait pu jurer que le visage du traître ruisselait de larmes. Ses propres yeux étaient secs, son visage ne laissant rien paraître de sa détresse intérieure.

Ils auraient pu faire tant de grandes choses ensemble. Ils auraient du. Si seulement ils avaient été nés à autre époque, à un autre lieu. Si seulement leurs convictions, ciment de leurs identités respectives, n'avaient pas été contraires. Si seulement il avait pu être aveugle encore un peu plus longtemps. Si seulement ils avaient pu rester ensemble juste un peu plus longtemps.

Ils auraient dû être ensemble. Pas planifier leur mort. Pas s'entre-déchirer à cause de colonisateurs cruels. Pas se détruire mentalement avec un dilemme impossible. Pas se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant qu'ils se menaçaient mutuellement.

C'était son devoir de détruire la menace avant que son pays ne soit à feu et à sang, avant que l'armée romaine ne se décide à les exterminer après leur rébellion stérile, avant qu'il ne reste plus de leur civilisation que des mythes et des légendes. C'était son devoir de tuer l'être en qui il aurait pu confier sa vie sans la moindre hésitation avant qu'il ne les envoie tous dans la tombe. Et pourtant, malgré sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à supprimer cette vie qu'il aimait trop. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas, même le cadavre de sa soeur et les cris de son frère n'arrivaient pas à le pousser au meurtre de la seule personne l'ayant jamais compris.

Peut-être était-ce la même chose pour le traître. Peut-être récitait-il tout les arguments en faveur de son éradication pour essayer de se convaincre de le tuer. Peut-être espérait-il qu'il change d'avis et le rejoigne dans sa croisade suicidaire. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi son corps ne répondait pas à ses sollicitations.

Ils étaient là, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, un cadavre et un endeuillé métaphoriquement entre eux, incapables de mettre fin à l'existence de l'autre. Tant qu'ils se fixaient du regard, tant que subsistait leur dernier lien, ils pouvaient prétendre que le reste n'importait pas. Tant que durait ce moment, aucun d'eux n'auraient à faire face aux conséquences. Ils ne voulaient que cela : que cet instant ne finisse jamais, que le temps s'arrête, que le reste du monde tourne sans eux, ne jamais quitter le regard de l'autre, rester figés dans cet instant encore un peu plus longtemps, un tout petit peu plus longtemps...

* * *

La chose que voyait le grand Albus Dumbledore dans la surface dure et froide du miroir était son désir le plus profond et le plus honteux. Trois silhouettes masculines se battaient, une autre essayait de les séparer. Encore et encore, la scène se rejouait, quatre pantins dans un théâtre éternel où le dénouement final n'arrivera jamais. Quatre personnes aux destins tracés depuis bien longtemps. Trois êtres qu'il avait aimés et qui lui avait été arraché, certains par sa stupidité aveugle, l'autre par son incapacité à endiguer une folie qu'il n'avait su voir. Quatre fantômes d'une vie passée que rien ne pourrait ramener. Quatre marionnettes emprisonnées dans une boucle sans commencement ni fin, coincées pour l'éternité dans ce miroir illusoire. Son pire cauchemar transformé au fil des ans en fantasme impossible. Un espoir irréalisable que ce moment passé ne se soit jamais terminé, qu'ils soient tous les quatre enfermés dans une boule à neige atemporelle, répétant les mêmes gestes et paroles encore et encore.

Il existait des choses qu'il serait à jamais incapable de se pardonner. La mort d'Ariana en faisait partie, de même qu'être tombé amoureux de ce qu'était Gellert. C'était ce sentiment qu'il portait aux nues qui avait causé leur perte à tous. S'il n'avait pas été si stupide, si aveugle, refusant naïvement de voir la laideur qui était sous ses yeux, cet instant passé n'aurait jamais existé. Aucun d'eux ne serait devenu ce qu'ils étaient destinés à être. Toutes les victoires qu'il avait obtenues pour sa repentance n'auraient pas été gagnées. Toutes les horreurs commises au nom d'un idéal tordu auraient été effacées. Ils auraient peut-être même pu faire de grandes choses ensemble. Des choses elles aussi dignes des livres d'histoire. Ils auraient dû faire ces choses, pas s'entretuer pour une moralité.

Il se souvenait du combat qui l'avait opposé à Gellert, de leur incapacité à tous les deux à achever leur ennemi. Ils étaient restés de longues minutes immobiles, menaçant l'autre de leur baguette, un sort au bord des lèvres, incapables de bouger, emprisonnés dans le regard de l'autre, y lisant des émotions qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient plus du avoir, y déchiffrant des regrets inavoués et des promesses brisées, y devinant la blessure encore fraîche de la trahison mutuelle. Gellert avait dit, de cette voix qu'il n'avait plus reconnu, que tout aurait dû se passer différemment, qu'ils auraient dû être ensemble au sommet de leur nouveau monde au lieu se combattre. Il avait baissé sa baguette, tendu son autre main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, une esquisse de sourire rajeunissant son visage de plusieurs années et Albus l'avait pétrifié. Juste comme ça, parce que Gellert avait voulu prétendre oublier que sa soeur était morte par leur faute, parce qu'il avait voulu détruire sa piètre tentative de rédemption et tout ce qu'il avait dû accomplir pour se transformer en être humain décent, parce qu'il avait voulu qu'il redevienne cet adolescent aveugle et si stupide enchaînant les erreurs sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais Gellert avait eut raison. Ils auraient pu faire tant de grandes choses ensemble. Ils auraient du. Si seulement ils avaient été nés à autre époque, à un autre lieu. Si seulement leurs convictions, ciment de leurs identités respectives, n'avaient pas été contraires. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si aveugle si longtemps. Si seulement ils avaient pu rester ensemble juste un peu plus longtemps, dans cette boucle éternelle sans conséquences ni futur, dans ce spectacle de marionnettes éternel. Si seulement ce moment n'avait jamais fini, si seulement le temps s'était arrêté, si seulement le reste du monde avait tourné sans eux, si seulement ils avaient pu rester coincés dans cet instant encore un peu plus longtemps, un tout petit peu plus longtemps...

* * *

 **Bon. Ca reste un peu bâclé, j'en ai conscience. Et le côté "création de malédiction par cicatrice émotionnelle" n'a peut-être pas été aussi bien expliqué implicitement que je l'imagine... Mais j'aime bien le principe du cycle éternel entre deux types répétant encore et encore les mêmes erreurs et finissant par recréer à nouveau leur propre malédiction et fatalité... Je suis irrécupérable, je sais...**

 **Bref, puissent les pandas nymphomanes du Liban vous dévorer les orteils avec du miel hollandais bio!**


End file.
